herofandomcom-20200223-history
Spider-Man (2017)
Spider-Man (real name: Peter Parker) is the titular main protagonist of the animated TV series Marvel's Spider-Man (2017). He is voiced by Robbie Daymond, who also voices Mitsuki from Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Joe Kido from Digimon Adventure tri. and Toneri Ōtsutsuki from The Last: Naruto the Movie Personality Before the death of his Uncle Ben, Peter was content with using his newly gained powers as a vehicle for fame and fortune, showing off his powers in public without a disguise and even using them to win a wrestling match. During this time, Peter was arrogant and vain, caring about his public image more than doing the right thing, such as when he didn't go after an armed Burglar because he wanted to 'save' his moves for the judges. After the death of Uncle Ben, Peter learned what truly mattered in life and decided to use his powers not for fame or fortune, but for heroism. Selfless and brave, Peter took the lessons from his late uncle to heart and used his powers with responsibility and protected civilians from the criminals and villains that would risk their safety. Peter is a friendly, good-natured, high-spirited and caring young man who shows his loved ones constant respect and affection. Because of these traits, Peter has been shown to make friends quite easily as he quickly befriended Miles Morales and Anya Corazon. In spite of his good nature, Peter can be ruthless if pushed hard enough, as he brutally beat up the burglar who took Uncle Ben's life by smashing him through crates and throwing him around, going as far as to say he just wants to hear the burglar scream. Powers and Abilities Powers Spider Physiology: After being bitten by an experimental spider from Oscorp, Peter's physiology mutated, developing abilities and attributes similar to that of a spider. *'Wall-Crawling:' Peter is capable of adhering to most if any surface be it vertical and horizontal and climb them with ease. This ability extends to the soles of his feet and surface of his hands, however he must remove his shoes or wear thin soles to adhere so. *'Superhuman Strength:' Peter's strength was greatly enhanced by the spider bite, being able of break a door open by slamming it, and breaking through a brick wall with ease even catching a flipped automobile. According to Peter, spiders can lift 173 times their own body weight; Tony Stark stated that Peter weighs 97 pounds, meaning Peter can lift approximately 16,781 pounds (8.4 tons). This physical strength also extends to his leg muscles allowing him to jump/leap considerable heights and distances without needing a running start. *'Superhuman Durability:' Peter's body while not indestructible; his overall bodily tissues are considerably more durable, particularly in regards to impact or physical trauma. He has withstood beating, falling from great heights and blows from opponents physically stronger than him without showing signs of long term injury. Though he is not immune to pain. *'Superhuman Agility:' Spider-Man possesses an agility allowing him to effortlessly perform acrobatic maneuvers beyond a human level with no difficulty, being able to quickly scale a building without even using his wall-crawling ability, but simply grasping the edges of windows, poles and ladders. His equilibrium and balance are so acute he can leap and land on any small precipice with sense of balance he can walk, jump, run and perform acrobatic feats in any orientation (upside down, sideways). *'Superhuman Reflexes:' Peter's reflexes and hand eye coordination permit him to use his agility and strength to accomplish an amazing feat of acrobatic and martial prowess despite no formal training in fighting or gymnastics **'Spider-Sense': Peter possesses an extrasensory ability of precognitive reflexive action that warns him of immediate danger through what he feels. Permitting him to act before the danger is in his periphery. This sensation being described as his entire body covered in goosebumps. *'Enhanced Vision:' The spider bite also somehow fixed whichever conditions impaired Peter's sight. Abilities *'Genius Intellect:' Peter appears to possess a great intellect, being able to create his own web-shooting devices from seemingly scratch. *'Science Passionate:' As an enthusiastic scientific mind, Peter appears to be an excellent science student. *'Hand-to-Hand Combatant:' Spider-Man seems to be a good fighter, having improved a lot in only two weeks of training as Spider-Man. However, he doesn't seem to be skilled in any martial art, as he combines the use of his speed, agility and spider webs, instead. Gallery Harry and Peter.jpg Trivia * Peter is 15 years old at the beginning of the series. * Peter's second attempt at a makeshift costume included a hoodie and mask that resembled those from the Scarlet Spider's costume. * Peter's original Spider costume included blue sweats taken from his aunt May. * Peter Parker's voice actor, Robbie Daymond, had previously auditioned for the same role in Marvel's Spider-Man's predecessor Ultimate Spider-Man. Navigation Category:Marvel Heroes Category:Spider-Man Heroes Category:Male Category:Titular Category:Superheroes Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Fighters Category:Martial Artists Category:One-Man Army Category:Honorable Category:Selfless Category:Strong-Willed Category:Loyal Category:Nurturer Category:Lawful Good Category:Good Vs. Good Category:Dreaded Category:Merciful Category:Sophisticated Category:Protectors Category:Wise Category:Rescuers Category:Successful Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Paragon Category:Outright Category:Tricksters Category:Wrestlers Category:Vengeful Category:Tragic Category:Big Good Category:Science Fantasy Heroes Category:Hulk Heroes Category:Genius Category:Archenemy Category:Friend of a Villain Category:The Hero Category:Localized Protection Category:Falsely Accused Category:Global Protection Category:Crossover Heroes Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Determinators Category:Scapegoat Category:Bond Protector Category:Famous